Untitled
by Falcoren
Summary: Harry didnt go to Hogwarts now he is a soccer star for West Ham. And guess who finds him.


Beep!... Crash!

That was the start of every day for the 16 year old young footballer Harry Potter. The young footballer always followed the same morning rutine containing of a quick sower grabbing a sandwick and an apple before running of towards the local school. School wasn´t an important part of Harry´s life, everyone knew that so did the teachers and most of them didn´t bother even trying especially when he anyway already was signed by West Ham. So instead of trying to learn the young boy they just worked their way around him.

But if they just had tried a bit harder they might have reached the part of the boy which was really studious. It was there that is for sure because everyday after school or after soccer practise depending on what time the practice was, he ran off to his youth team coach house to study an unusuall subject... Magic. He was quite skilled in this subject just as he was in football. His teacher often said that he was a natural, everything he tried to teach him Harry absorbed as a sponge. The coach, Markus which was his name, knew that Harry already was way past the young wizards at Hogwarts, but didn´t say anything to him as he already had a big ego from the football career that he had just started.

Now Harry was on his way towards Upton park for a reserve team match, Harry had already played some games for the reserve team and was starting to get to start almost every game for the reserve squad. But today was his friend Lex short for Alexander from his earlier days in the youth squad first game in the reserve team. Harry hoped that Lex would get to start but he assumed that he would be at the bench. But nothing is sure in the Hammers the coach only announce the team for reserve games 2 hours prior to the match. Today the would meet one of the lower ranked reserve team so alot of the youths would get to try their wings in this game. So Lex´s chances was quite good.

Harry arrived three hours prior to kick off so he took some of the fruit and layed down on a bench to listen to the music that was screaming out of the speakers in the looker room.

Time went by quickly and soon all of the reserve team that would participate in the game was in the locker room. Harry had his usuall spot in the middle of the locker room and had his best frind Lex to his right who seemed quite nervous. And the goalkeeper Stan Cooper to his left.

Harry was just about to try to calm Lex down when the reserve coach Axel Johansson walked in and started writing the starting eleven. West Ham played buy the formation 442.

Starting eleven. Game West Ham Reserves – Notts Co Reserves

Harry Potter Ashton Grimes

Johnatan Parker Alexander Green Edward Richards Tom Brown

Charlie Holmes Oliver Anderson Ted Washington Samuel Roberts

Stan Cooper (c)

Substitute: GK Chris Stevenson Defender Jack Liamson Midfielders Gary Black and Rob Brunson Forward Matt Walker.

Harry was emidiatly happy not just for that he would start, he knew that would happen. No he was Happy that his friend got to start. He turned to congrat his friend but he was nowhere to be seen and then a moment later he heared a sound that was strangely alike someone puking coming from the toilet and a moment later Lex appeared. Harry approached Lex.

"Come on Lex it isn´t a big deal it is just a small reserves game it isn´t like it´s the champions league or something."

"Yea, but it´s my first game in the reserves and alot of my friends are watching. Wasn´t you nervous before your first game?"

"No, I knew I would do well. And you have nothing to be worried about half the team is from the youth squad and they doesnt look to nervous."

"Yea I know I guess I will have to relax."

Harry returned to his seat and made his last minute adjustment like strapping on his kneepads and tying his new Nike´s.

And a minute later they where on there way out for the warm up. The warm up was over before he knew it and the captains had shook hand. Harry was now standing in the middle of the field awaiting the kick off.

The judge blew the whistle and the match was on. And Harry´s earlier statement that it was a low ranked team and the match would be an easy win proved correct. As he quickly scored the leading goal after only 5 minutes of the first half. But for Lex the game didnt start as well he lost several balls and almost caused a goal for the opponents, but he seemed to work his way back into the game the longer it lasted and when he got substituted in the 65th minute he had played a decent game and got a standing ovation from a small sector of the stadium lead by a tall black boy. Probably his friends Harry thought.

The game ended with the score 5-0 and Harry recieving the player of the game awards after his 2 goals and 1 assist. To bad it wasn´t any prices in reserve games he thought.

After the game Harry and Lex had made up plans to go grab some food at a pizzeria close to the stadium. As Harry had a game today he wouldn´t be meeting with Markus. And as it was a game day he would not be having any trainging tommorow, the players that plays the game always get a free day. So it would be a day full of magic tommorow.

Anyway Harry took a quick shower and searched for Lex and found him talking to that black boy who had been in the stands.

"Come on Lex finish up the talk with your 'fans' Im hungry?"

"He is my friend, you know I have other friends then just you. Let me just talk for a few minutes."

"Come on Im hungry, bring him along if you have to."

So a moment later Harry, Lex, the black boy and a girl who seemed to be his girlfriend was leaving towards a the small pizzeria. They quickly ordered and found a table in one of the corners.

"Im Dean Thomas," the black boy said. "And this is my girlfriend, Parvati Patil."

"Im Harry Potter." He said and brushed his hair away.

Dean suddenly frozed but quickly snapped out of it. "You played an awsome game today."

"Yea I know, I hope I get to play for the first team soon the coach has told me that I may get to play the league cup game against Leyton Orient next week and if that works out I may get a permanent spot in the A team."

"Well good for you. What do you think about Alex here then wasn´t he good?"

"Well he made some mistakes in the beginning but he worked his way in he was good for it being his first game ever in the reserves."

The pizzas arrived and Harry and Lex started eating with a quick pace as they were quite hungry from the game. And neither of them noticed the whispers between Parvati and Dean and they didn´t notice the quick glances they kept throwing at Harry.

This is just a test drive to see if anybody likes it I might take it down in a couple of days.

I would like if someone could be my beta reader as Im not that good in englsih and also if you have any ideas for the plot you are welcome to give them to me


End file.
